Nada es lo que parece
by Cc.Leaf
Summary: Todos escondemos algún secreto que queremos esconder al mundo, pero nadie se esperaba aquello de Tweek Tweak, el rubio paranoico amante al café. Resulto ser buen actor, pero esta mentira empieza a desmoronarse y le hará perder todo lo que tenía hasta ahora, en especial a su querido amigo Craig. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Genderbend. Yaoi. Yuri, etc.


**Título:** Nada es lo que parece

 **Advertencias:** Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Genderbend. Yaoi. Yuri, etc./ Prarejas: Creek-Style-Candy-Ruken-Etc.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt, la dupla amada~

1\. Mentira: No te extraño

 _Craig no es un sabelotodo._

No es que quisiera siempre saberlo todo. Ni que fuera una vieja chismosa de esas que se juntan cerca de mi casa. Por eso no miento cuando digo lo poco y nada que me importan los chismes que circulan en el instituto. Clyde dice que muchos giran en torno a mí, pero eso me es indiferente. El problema es cuando los rumores corren en torno a Tweek, lo único que me preocupa tanto como Stripes y eso es decir mucho.

Tweekers, el chico de las teorías conspiracionales y amante del café, el denominado mejor amigo sin palabras.

Cualquier chisme hacia su persona, golpe limpio para el que lo haya divulgado. Dulce costumbre de resolver las cosas con violencia.

Clyde siempre se quejaba que mi trato hacia Tweek era distinto, que yo no los defendía por igual siendo que todos eras parte de un Team donde como líder debía de velar por la seguridad de todos mis subordinados. Estúpidos contratos de choque de saliva, vil idea retardada de Clyde.

"Es distinto"

Lo era. Es decir, no podíamos comparar a ellos tres entre sí, por lo que es obvio que el trato no sería igual.

Clyde es un gordo culón que se mete constantemente en problemas. "¡Sálvame Craig!" No es que sea desconsiderado con él, pero es que es tan idiota. Si le prestara atención a cada embrollo que tiene no tendría vida social. Lo ayudo cuando es necesario, ya lo otro se gana un dedo mi parte junto con un "Jodete Clyde" a ver si con eso se le pasa su estupidez.

Token lo consideraba el más normal del grupo, es decir, la voz de la razón, incluso me ha aconsejado algunas veces. No se mete en problemas, solo es propenso a accidentes. Ahí no puedo ayudar, ni que tuviera poderes para evitarlo.

Tweek es otro asunto. A pesar que sea un histérico, excéntrico y paranoico chico era mi mejor amigo. Era un título que no era necesario nombrarlo para hacerlo oficial, con que Tweek supiera era suficiente. Compartíamos un lazo tan especial, parecido al de Stan y Kyle, pero no tan marica.

Lo supe al verlo a los ojos en esa pelea en cuarto grado. Recuerdo que temblaba, el miedo estaba presente, y era más que obvio porque iba a partirle la madre. No quería luchar, pero aun así lo hizo, no desistió, saco coraje y se enfrentó a mí de igual a igual. Esos ojos verdes extremadamente expresivos, estaban llenos de emociones contenidas, todo lo que sentía Tweek era trasmitido en ellos, pero hubo algo que no pude descubrir, y era el porqué brillaban tanto. Las apariencias engañan, eso entendí al quedar en un reñido empate. Fue esa mirada que me hizo tomar la decisión, después de todo quien tuviera el valor enfrentarse a mí, debía ser mi amigo.

 _—_ _¿ Tweek, verdad?_

 _—_ _¡Gah! ¡¿Qué quieres?!_

 _—_ _Vamos a ser mejores amigos_

 _—_ _¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! N-no, gracias. Demasiada presión para mi… O-oye ¿No escuchaste? ¡No te vayas! ¡C-craig!_

Quisiera o no ya era el mejor amigo de Craig Tucker.

Fue obligado contra su voluntad a integrarse al Team Craig, estuvo reacio al principio, pero fue cediendo, encajó en el equipo como anillo al dedo. Tal como lo esperaba. La mirada que recibí al cabo de una semana me llenó, era una de agradecimiento. Fue ahí cuando acepto nuestro acuerdo en silencio, y nuestra amistad nació. Nos entendíamos con simples miradas, por muy marica que suene, no había necesidad de palabras entre nosotros.

Es por eso que intentaba entender a Tweek.

Pero sus actitudes recientes me descolocaban, y me desesperaba.

Le entendí cuando empezó a colocarse más y más ropa a medida que crecíamos, algún bloqueo anti-gnomos o algo así, con tal de que se sintiera protegido estaba bien. Le comprendí cuando ya no quiso bañarse más con nosotros en el lago o mostrar alguna parte de su cuerpo, más que seguro pensaba que podía contraer alguna enfermedad inventada. Si tenía pudor cuando niños, este se elevó por los cielos ahora que éramos adolecentes y no lo culpaba, después de todo, los cambios hormonales no lo cambiaron tanto a él como a nosotros, destacando su altura y su voz. Podía comprender miles de aspectos de él, pero si algo no toleraba era su repentino distanciamiento.

No lo creí cuando Clyde lo dijo la primera vez.

 _—_ _¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! No van a creer lo que se dice por allí en los pasillos_

 _—_ _¿Qué, Clyde? Sabes bien que a Craig le es indiferente lo que digan de él. —_

 _—_ _…_

 _—_ _No es sobre Craig esta vez. Es más, de ninguno de nosotros de aquí presente—aclaró— Es sobre Tweek_

 _—_ _¿Sobre Tweek? ¿Qué es?—_

 _—_ _Ni te imaginas_

 _—_ _Habla de una puta vez Clyde—demandé impaciente_

 _—_ _Tweek nos está engañando._

 _—_ _¿Tweek? ¿Nuestro Tweek? Pfff Buena broma Clyde.—río Token_

 _—_ _…_

 _—_ _Es cierto, dicen que lo han visto con el Team Stan, Quien sabe si tiene planeado abando-_

 _—_ _Sabes bien que Tweek no sería capaz—le cortó Token notoriamente molesto._

 _EL afroamericano era como un padre para el rubio, y el solo pensarlo lo hería mucho. Yo no quise creer nada, pues podía jurar que era un simple rumor_

 _—_ _Aun así debemos hacer algo. ¡No quiero que volvamos a ser solo los tres, Craig! ¡Tú eres muy aburrido!—chilló._

Recuerdo que esa vez golpee a Clyde y le exigí saber a quién debía partirle la cara por ese rumor, estaba preparado para golpear a alguien, las venas en marcadas en mis puños lo denotaban. Clyde asustado contestó que todos lo decían, por lo que no sabía que pudo haberlo iniciado. Eso me hizo tener un humor de perros todo el día, y si tendría que golpear a todo la escuela sabría quien era el culpable.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí al verlo con mis propios ojos

¿Acaso Tweek Tweak había pasado por su lado sin mirarle?

No, eran las ilusiones ópticas, ilusiones con olor a café.

Mi cabeza dio un giro en 180°, dislocando el cuello si eso era posible, digo yo, por el shock. Su figura se deslizaba entre el mar de personas que era el pasillo en esos momento. Pensé en llamarle y pedirle explicaciones, pero no era de eso, que gay. Intente mentalizarme a mí mismo que quizás no me había visto o iba muy atrasado a la primera clase que no compartía conmigo.

Que equivocado estaba.

Nos evitó durante los recreos, en las clases cambio de lugar con ese chico raro sentándose adelante, y en el almuerzo, bueno eso nos dejó claro que no quería estar con nosotros.

Allá a lo lejos, sentado en la mesa del Team Stan, precisamente entre Broflovsky y Marsh. Y yo aquí, haciendo un puré mi almuerzo mientras le observaba.

Mi mirada estuvo presente sobre él, todo el tiempo. Yo sabía que la sentía, siempre que observaba obligaba a que el otro levantara la mirada, Clyde dice que es de un psicópata, pero tiene poder. En ningún momento levanto la vista hacia mí, sabía que pedía explicaciones con esta.

 _—_ ¿Ven? Les dije que no mentía. Tweek nos cambió—empezó a llorar Clyde.

— Craig, creo que deberíamos de hacer algo. —se hizo escuchar Token claramente preocupado—Debe de haber una explicación razonable.

— Déjenlo, ya volverá—Mi orgullo pesaba más que tu compañía, a veces odiaba ser un Tucker.

Las miradas de confusión se hicieron presentes en ambos. A pesar de que querían recuperar a Tweek no fueron capaces de replicar mi orden, el líder había hablado y ellos debían de acatar. Cuanto desee que esas palabras reprimidas por ellos se hubiesen escapado de sus labios, ni yo mismo estaba seguro de mis propias palabras. Temía que la ira del momento fuera la culpable de tomar una decisión precipitada, pero ya estaba hecho, nunca me retractaba de sus decisiones, menos ahora, aunque fuera Tweek.

Fue un silencio incomodo durante todo el almuerzo, miradas iban y venían hacia mi persona. Pude ver la pena y las ganas de llorar en los ojos de Clyde, la resignación y el sufrimiento en el rostro de Token, y en la mía nada para ellos, porque el único capaz de leer como me sentía ya no estaba allí.

Por muy gay que suene, esos ojos verdes que tanto me encantaban ya no se cruzaron con los míos. Dolía mucho, aunque tampoco entendía el porqué.

 _¿Desde cuándo todo cambió entre nosotros? ¿Qué te pasa Tweek?_ Algo se quebró entre nosotros ese día.

Estoy confundido.

No comprendo Tweek, al parecer no lo sé todo.

* * *

El tiempo paso, los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas en meses. Y en todo ese transcurso, en Tweek no hubo algún cambio, ni intenciones de volver con ellos. Su cercanía se afianzo más, en especial con el hippie y el judío, en su lazo de súper mejores amigos el rubio se fue incluyendo, como si fueran los tres mosqueteros, los tres cerditos o cualquier cosa que incluyera tríos. No quería pensar en ello.

Craig se arrepentía de sus palabras.

La pérdida en el grupo se sintió, y ninguno volvió a ser el mismo. Indirectamente la culpa recaía sobre al líder por dejarlo pasar, hasta el mismo Craig pensaba de igual manera. Tweek se alejó, y él no hizo nada al respecto. Tal vez el ir a aclarar el asunto le hubiese hecho tener respuestas. Una situación diferente.

Todos los días veía a Clyde y Token largarse más temprano de usual, ellos creían que no lo sabía, pero el moreno estaba al tanto de los planes que diseñaban en secreto para recuperar al rubio. Igual sabía que todos fracasaban, les faltaba su guía, pero supuestamente él no estaba consciente de ello. Lo que no sabía era que deseaba que alguno funcionara, porque el igual lo quería de regreso.

Extrañaba a Tweek.

Su última conversación fue el día anterior a que todo cambiara, exactamente después del rubio se saltará las clases. Un mensaje de texto cortante de su parte preguntando su paradero y uno de vuelta sin emoticones disculpándose por no ir.

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"No me siento bien, no iré. Lo lamento Craig"_

 _Lo lamento Craig…_

 _Lo lamento._

¿Tendría ello algún significado?

Releyó día tras día el mensaje de este. Buscando algún mensaje oculto en él, sin lograr hallar lo que necesitaba. No entendía. Al igual muchas otras cosas que sucedieron posterior a ese día. Ir cada día a su respectivo paradero y no ver esa melena rubia le provocaba punzadas en el pecho. Buscar su mirada verdosa o su cabellera alborotada en los recreos. Comprar café amago del que le gustaba. Caminar inconscientemente hasta su casa sin llegar a tocar. Se sentía vacío.

Odiaba todo esto. Odiaba sentirse de esta manera. Odiaba a Tweek por provocarlo. Odiaba no tener respuestas.

Se odiaba a si mismo

No sabía cuánto podría soportar en estas condiciones.

Era cosa de que el vaso se rebalsara.

Y Craig no era alguien de paciencia.

Ese día llegó antes de lo pensado, todas las bombas tienen tiempo de caducidad.

* * *

Craig no pudo soportarlo más y exploto un día. Fue viernes por la tarde, hacía calor, unos segundos después de sonado el timbre de salida. Se paró de su asiento como si hubiese despertado de un largo letargo, desprendía un aura más oscura de "Tevoyamatar" que usaba usualmente para asesinar a alguien. Token y Clyde observaron salir del salón como una fiera y no le detuvieron. El brillo en sus ojos indicaba un rastro de esperanza de recuperar a su rubio amigo.

A pesar de transcurrido el tiempo el cariño por Tweek seguía intacto, aun con esa ley del hielo impuesta por el rubio, ambos estaban convencidos de volverían a ser tan unidos y vivir buenos momentos. Creían fervientemente que Tweek regresaría con ellos y si no era así Craig le obligaría, al igual que la primera vez que integro al grupo.

Le siguieron de cerca sin intervenir, le temían, nunca habían visto a Craig en ese estado. La vena de su frente en cualquier momento se saldría y mataría a alguien, ese podía ser Tweek así que debían saber cuándo meterse, sin resultar heridos claro. Craig estaba fuera de sí, ni siquiera hacía falta su mirada para que las personas le abrieran paso en los pasillos, dejando silencio y miradas asustadas a su alrededor.

Y la gente vive de los rumores.

"Craig y Tweek van a pelear, en el pasillo que da a ciencias" Otro nuevo rumor inicio extendiéndose más rápido que una plaga.

Ser orillado a tales extremos para actuar, no era nada bueno. Odiaba ese ego Tucker que poseía, el cual hoy ya no pudo tolerar.

Su cabellera rubia la podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, su silueta temblante confirmaban sus suposiciones. Allí yacía Tweek Tweak frente a su casillero, su presencia agito su corazón.

Tweek tenía prisa, los libros de la clase anterior de les escapaban con facilidad entre sus dedos, como si no tuviera tiempo para pensar sus acciones. Llegaría tarde al trabajo, su bicicleta justo de todos los días amaneció pinchada hoy, perdería esos minutos extras que su transporte le facilitaba. "Mis padres me venderán como esclavo", balbuceaba para sí. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no estaba al tanto de aura asesina que se le acercaba. Ser azotado contra el casillero contiguo le hizo volver. Encontrarse con esos ojos azules oscurecidos por la ira, le dejaron mudo.

Tenía miedo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

 _—_ … —La mirada asustada de Tweek dirigió al suelo. Temblaba.

 _—_ Te estoy hablando Tweek—volvió a hablar sin recibir respuesta.

El pobre rubio estaba acorralado contra la pared, buscaba ayuda entre sus amigos más las muecas de dolor le hicieron desistir. No había escapatoria.

 _—_ Responde—exigió azotando su puño a centímetros de su cara.

 _—_ …nhg – negó con la cabeza.

 _—_ Dime que tienes Tweek—demandó perdiendo la casi nula paciencia que quedaba.

 _—_ ¡No quiero!—Y como respuesta Tweek le empujo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Grave error.

A Craig no le importo estar en pleno pasillo, ni le importo la multitud a su alrededor, ni que fuera el mismísimo Tweek. El puño del moreno no pudo evitar chocar contra esa mejilla pálida, la de su mejor amigo.

Sin impedirlo Tweek cayó al suelo. Se cubrió como pudo la zona, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por esos labios que ahora eran violáceos. Si sintió culpable, y todo lo que tenía de un segundo a otro se esfumo, su amigo yacía indefenso frente a sus ojos, sin dirigirle la mirada.

El rubio era fuerte, podía defenderse con esos puños acostumbrados al boxeo. Aunque no lo haría, Tweek odiaba la violencia, por sobre todo. Más cuando se enfocaba a Craig.

 _—_ ¡Tweek!

Entre la multitud apareció Kyle seguido de Stan, ambos fueron en auxilio del rubio que seguía en silencio sin mirar a Craig. Kyle inclino para socorrer su herida, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su amigo rubio sangraba. Rápidamente se colocó de pie esperando encararlo.

 _—_ ¡Tú!—avanzó hacia Craig dispuesto a golpearle. Stan al notarlo le detuvo.

 _—_ Déjalo Ky—le tranquilizo—No vale la pena. Lleva a Tweek a la enfermería, es más importante que este.

El pelirrojo al ver la condición del rubio se conformó con dedicarle una mirada asesina e ir en busca de su amigo que yacía estático en el suelo. No bastaba con el labio roto derramando sangre, ahora su nariz le seguía con más intensidad. Un desastre.

Clyde y Token, al sentirse culpables, se encargaron de disolver la masa de personas, incluso ellos desapareciendo en ella. Dejando a ambos morenos frente a frente en silencio.

Craig pensó en ir en busca de Tweek para disculparse e intentar que todo volviera a la normalidad. Es lo que buscaba desde el inicio, pero todo lo echaba a perder. Tweek era difícil de ceder, y él difícil de tolerar. Su figura se perdía en los pasillos junto a ese pelirrojo, que más que seguro no le dejaría acercársele fácil. Stan por su parte seguía de pie frente a Craig, a pesar de su actitud indiferente, su mirada mostraba lo contrario. Una lucha frente a los de Tucker.

 _—_ Deja en paz a Tweek, Craig—habló una vez que estuvieron solos.

 _—_ Eso debería decirte yo Marsh. Aléjate de mi amigo.

 _—_ Tweek ya no quiere ser tu amigo Craig. —le increpó— Entiende.

 _—_ ¡Qué sabes tú!—objetó alzando la voz, nuevamente era inundado por la cólera.

 _—_ Le conozco lo suficiente.

 _—_ Vete a la mierda Marsh. Tweek es mi mejor amigo, le conozco mejor que nadie.—Era oficial, estaba cabreado.

 _—_ ¿Si? Como tú digas Tucker—se mofó, resonando sus carcajadas en todo el pasillo.

Si no se iba de allí, terminaría suspendido por golpear a otro tipo más en la escuela, trago sus amargas palabras y abandono el lugar. Ya la había cagado, si se dejaba llevar otra vez quien sabe en que terminaría eso. El locker de algún chico aleatorio sufrió consecuencias.

Stan por su parte permaneció de pie, dirigiendo su atención al moreno obstinado que le daba la espalda. Tomando caminos separados emprendió rumbo a la enfermería, debía de saber del rubio y quizás tranquilizar al histérico de Kyle. Craig de seguro que iría a fumar y quién sabe si socorrer en suicidios asistidos a Kenny, eso le calmaba.

Sin detener su paso, dejo que palabras quedaran tras de él, jamás escuchadas, jamás pronunciadas; como son los secretos…

— Oh Craig, ni conoces al que hacer llamar tu mejor amigo—soltó para sí mismo una vez que estuvo solo—ni siquiera sabes que _no es él, es ella._


End file.
